Brother
by raysweetie
Summary: Today is the Trios' Birthday . Joxer writes Jett a letter


Brother   
  
by Susan Owens   
  
Copyright 2000   
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: They are owned by Renaissance Pictures   
  
"Brother" -- Brad Yoder  
  
From the album Talk to Total Strangers  
  
Written by: Brad Yoder (c) 1999   
  
Random blue music (BMI), all rights reserved.   
  
growing up, I thought we were so different,  
  
I was trying to be perfect, you were trying to stay sane,  
  
and God knows I envied all your recklessness,  
  
you reminded me of every risk I couldn't take,  
  
and when I think about it now,  
  
all the ways I tried to make you change to distract myself from me  
  
again  
  
and we can laugh about it now,  
  
still we might have never found this place at all, a place where...  
  
I am I and you are you and we are here together, we are  
  
sons of the same father, sons of the same mother,  
  
I am I and you are you and we are close together, we are  
  
two ways to see the world, won't you be my teacher, brother...   
  
growing up, I thought that I could help you,  
  
all my feeble strength was wasted trying to be strong,  
  
and God knows your anger used to frighten me,  
  
I wanted you to hide it just like me, and get along, and  
  
when I think about it now, all the times I told you who to be,  
  
thought it'd help if you were more like me and  
  
we can laugh about it now, still we might have never found this place  
  
at all,  
  
a place where...   
  
chorus   
  
now when we talk, I'm always analyzing,  
  
sometimes that's good, sometimes it's bad, most times  
  
it's hard to say,  
  
you laugh and say I make things complicated,  
  
I laugh, and say you're right, and that I'll prob'ly stay that way, and  
  
when I think about it now,  
  
think of all the places that we share,  
  
all the stories that we carry there and  
  
we can laugh about'em now, still we might have never found this place  
  
at all,  
  
a place where...   
  
chorus   
  
I am I and you are you and we are here together, we are  
  
sides of the same coin, pillars of this same house  
  
strong winds, east and west, strong winds, north and south,  
  
two ways to see the world, won't you be my teacher, brother...   
  
Joxer sat in the taven of the inn. On other days he would be drinking and having   
  
fun with the girls, but today his mind was on his brothers Jett and Jace. For   
  
today was their birthday, and he wished that things could have been different.   
  
He wished that on this day they would had been together, but Jett was in prison   
  
and only the Gods knew where Jace was . He unrolled the scroll that Gabrielle   
  
had let him have and began to write to Jett.   
  
Dear Jett:  
  
I hope you are fine. This time of year makes me sad because we are not   
  
together. Growing up I thought we were so different, yet I see we are not. I   
  
feel your loneliness and wish that on this day we could be together. I came to   
  
visit you but they said you were not allowed visitors because you tried to   
  
escape again. I tried to tell them it was our birthday but it made no   
  
difference. I wish with all my heart I could help you like Xena helped me.   
  
Jett, you could do so much good in this world. If only you would step out and   
  
try. I know you have good in you somewhere, buried deep inside, and someday I   
  
hope it comes out. Happy Birthday, brother. I will stay in town till I can see   
  
you.   
  
Joxer   
  
Joxer rolled up the scroll and walked up to the gates of the prison. He handed   
  
the scroll to the guard at the gate.   
  
"This is a birthday scroll for Jett, King of Assassins. Please make sure that he   
  
gets it."   
  
The guard mumbled okay and took the scroll. Joxer walked away wondering if Jett   
  
would get the scroll.   
  
Two weeks later as Joxer was sitting in the taven, a man came in and handed him   
  
a scroll. Joxer slowly opened it, and smiled. It was from Jett.   
  
Dear Jox:  
  
I recieved your birthday scroll. Thank you, it brightened up my day. I am   
  
sorry they sent you away. It would have been nice to be together on our   
  
birthday. I hope you were with your friends on that day and not alone. Being   
  
alone on one's birthday is very sad . I thought of both you and Jace. As for   
  
changing, I don't see that happening right now. Being what I am is the only   
  
thing I know. I don't think I could do anything else, please try to understand   
  
. This good guy stuff works for you, but not me. I am sorry, Jox.   
  
Take care,  
  
Jett   
  
Joxer sat down and wrote a reply.   
  
Dear Jett:  
  
Growing up I thought I could help you, all my feeble strength was wasted   
  
trying to be strong, and God knows your anger used to frighten me.   
  
But I know that was all an act, and someday you will change, because we have   
  
the same blood in us and somewhere there is a good Jett wanting to come out.   
  
Joxer   
  
Joxer gave the man the message and one hour later he returned with an answer.   
  
Joxer opened it up and read it. It brought tears to his eyes.   
  
Dear Jox:  
  
Thank you again for your letter. You are right - deep down inside I want to   
  
change, but I don't know how. Please, help me.   
  
I am I and you are you and we are here together, we are sides of the same   
  
coin, pillars of this same house  
  
strong winds, east and west, strong winds, north and south, two ways to see   
  
the world, won't you be my teacher, brother...   
  
love Jett   
  
Joxer wiped the tear from his eye and got up.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked the barkeeper .   
  
"To visit my brother." And with that, Joxer walked out and headed to the   
  
prison's gates.   
  
The End   
  
COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:  
  
Xena: Warrior Princess, Joxer, Jett, and all other characters who have appeared   
  
in the series, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole   
  
copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. The lyrics to   
  
"Brother" are owned by the appropriate copyright holders. No infringement of   
  
copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan fiction. This   
  
story is copyright © 2000 by Susan Owens and is her sole property along with the   
  
story idea. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of   
  
this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and   
  
copyright notices. 


End file.
